Her Butler
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: With the Heartfilia Business bankrupt, Lucy must sell herself away to a rich family in order to keep her father's business alive. Three suitors come to her mansion, but she couldn't be any less interested- the only thing she's thinking about right now is why does her butler, Natsu, seem so pissed off? AU, Nalu oneshot! Kinda OOC Natsu


**Hey, everyone! Glad that you found my summary interesting enough to actually click on this oneshot and try it out (unless, it was by accident). Thanks :D**

**Anyways, my friend and I were arguing about NaLu vs. NaLi, and I just had to post this fiction to spread NaLu-ness. Oh, and I noticed that their were a lot of NaLu fics were both the Dragneels and Heartfilia's are rich, and Natsu and Lucy are forced into engagement, so I wanna try being more creative. And then this idea was born.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, would I be writing this?**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

This all happened because of my Father's rash, not to mention stupid, decisions. And, soon enough, the bad choices built up, and Heartfilia Enterprise became completely bankrupt. 2 weeks after that, and my Father just disappeared. It was like- _POOF!_ No note, no goodbye, nothing. He just left me, his "precious" daughter to clean up his mess.

Fine. I would show him, show every single person who doubted that I would ever be able to regain the Heartfilia honor.

A quick knock on the door, and I quietly said "Enter." I was in my Fath- I mean, my new office, inside of my mansion. Which I would probably have to sell real soon in order to get my hands on some more money. Fine by me- this place was too big for only the two of us. The only problem I had with selling this mansion was that my mother's grave and body were on this land.

In came my butler, Natsu Dragneel. I had already fired all of my staff and servants, in a way to save money, but he remained loyal to me, and worked without any pay. He lived with me, in a room connected to mine by a secret passageway. Only those those two rooms, the kitchen, living room, garden, and office were being used. The rest were all under construction.

"Hello, my Lady," Natsu said with a bow, and I snickered.

"Dropped the act, Dragneel." I have known Natsu since I was four; my mother had found him trying to steal some bread from a small shop, and we took him in. Of course, he couldn't be raised as family, since he had no blood ties, so Natsu was trained to be my butler for when I grew up. Of course, I have never thought of Natsu like that- we were friends- but, sometimes we like to pretend.

"Okay, okay, Luce," Natsu said with a his oh-so-familiar goofy grin. How I love it. And him. Too bad things can never be.

"So, why are you here?" I said, trying not to notice how his pink hair stood up in this messy way, making him look cute, or how his ebony eyes never left my chocolate brown ones.

"Well, I was worried about you; I feel like I haven't seen you in days, you never leave this office. Anything up?"

"Yes, actually. I have come to... to a decision, I guess you could say." He gave me a curious look. "Well, I'm attractive enough-"

"Of course," Natsu says with that same silly grin, and I blushed and continued.

"So, I figure that, in order to save the Heartfilia pride, I will marry into a rich family, and attempt to gain some sort of name." His smile is gone, replaced by a very,_ very_ ugly look, like one of disgust.

"You're... you're going to do what?" Natsu asks in a harsh voice I only have ever heard him speak in when I first meet him.

"Sell myself away. Call all rich families in the area, and see which have suitors. If there are multiple, I guess they can all come to the Heartfilia mansion for a week, and see how they like me, and I dunno, things. Um, I guess whoever offers the most money for me can have me."

"_Have you_," Natsu says in complete disgust, through gritted teeth. I nod my head, a tiny bit afraid. Natsu rarely acts like this. "What if I didn't stay around for this? I mean, I do have to leave for my own fortune's sometime." My breath catches in my throat, and I try not to burst into tears.

As if I didn't have enough pressure on me; losing Natsu would be like ripping my heart out, and then dancing all over it.

"U-Um, w-well of c-course," I say, my voice shaky. I avoid eye contact, and just stare at the floor, head down, tears already falling. "I-I can't hold yo-"

Before I can utter anymore, I find myself in warm arms, a heavy breath in my ear. My breath hitches, and I find myself collapsing into Natsu. He holds me, and we stay like that for a long time. In the morning I find myself asleep curled up to his side, both of us having fallen asleep on the floor like when we were kids. I glance at our hands, which are intertwined and my heart pangs for how much I wish for these days to continue.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

And, in fact, Lucy did get 3 offers for suitors. Sting Eucliffe, Loke (forgot his last name), and Jellal Fernades. When I hear the last name, I frown. I know Jellal, and he's hopelessly in love with Erza. So, why is he attending this thing?

I tell Lucy the news, trying hard to swallow whatever pain I feel, and then tell her I'm going into town for the night. She frowns, and says, "When was the last time you went into town?"

"Probably a month. Not ever since everything went bankrupt." Lucy nods her head, and I take my coat. "I'll be off," I don't want to leave her alone in this giant mansion, but I really need to see some friendly faces.

"Wait!" Lucy calls, and I turn to look at her. "Can I come with you?"

I pale considerably, and try to imagine what it would be like to introduce her into my friends. Something like: _"Hey, guys. Yeah, this is Lucy, the amazing girl I told you about, and also the one who is going to rip my heart out!"_ I shake my head, and say, "Probably not a good idea. Anyways, the suitors are coming tomorrow."

"Pllllease, Su-Chan?" Damnit, she knows that she will get whatever she wants if she uses that nickname from when we were children!

I sigh, and say, "Fine. But, you cannot go into town wearing something like that. It's too rich-girl," I say while beckoning to the silk white dress she was wearing.

"Oh, it's cool! I know just what to wear." Lucy dashes to her room, as I make way to the foyer. About 5 minutes later she comes back out, and my mouth drops.

Instead of wearing one of her usual dresses, she wears a short skirt, and a shirt that sleeveless shirt. Her hair is hair down, with some tied up with a bow, unlike her usual hair-up-in-a-bun style. Lucy wears black boots instead of heels, and her outfit is white and blue, not red. Finally, strapped to her belt, is a whip and a set of keys. Yet, I still see the same confidence and passion in "Lucy's" eyes that I also see in "Lucy Heartfilia's" eyes (yes, there is a difference).

"Impressive," I say, forcing myself not to blush, or just stand there, gawking at her. She smiles a thanks, and we slip out into the cold night.

"So, where are we going?"

"A bar," I say, and we continue our journey in silence.

Lucy's jaw drops.

We walk into complete_ havoc_. Chairs are being thrown, songs are played loudly, flying cats, and arguments and conversations are starting left and right. I smile to myself, glad to be home, and then glance over to Lucy. She smiles, and I can tell that she likes the chaos, drawn to it, just the way I was when I first came here.

Eventually everyone becomes quite when they notice the two of us standing in the doorway. "Wassup, everyone?" I call.

"Oh, so Pinky's back," Gajeel says.

"SHUT UP, TIN HEAD," I roar. "Why don't you go back to snogging Levy?" Levy blushes, while Gajeel growls at me. Point for Natsu.

"So, you gonna introduce us to the girl, Natsu, or are we going to have to force it out of you?" Gray asks, and I glare at him.

"Oy, this is Lucy," I introduce, and everyone yells, 'EHHHHH?' She blushes, but stares back at everyone with determination in her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm, uh, Lucy, as Natsu said."

"So this is the girl you serve?" Jet asks, and I glare at him.

"I don't 'serve' her. We're friends, okay?" I glare at him meaningfully, hoping that no one will slip up and mention my... feelings towards Lucy to her. That must stay a secret, especially since Lucy is going to get married.

My heart drops into my stomach, and I try to think about something else.

Lucy joins Levy and MiraJane in a conversation, and I look around the crowd for Jellal. When I finally find him sitting next to Erza, I quickly race over, and sit down. They both raise an eyebrow at me, but I ignore that. "So... what the _hell_ are thinking, Jellal?"

"What do you mean?" The blue hair man says, pretending to be puzzled.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit. Why are you pretending to be one of Lucy's suitors when you and Erza are so clearly in love?"

"Well, excuse me for thinking that you might need a friend right now! I figured that if I pretended to be one of her suitors, I could stay with you guys, and make sure you were doing all right." I smile at him, but I'm unsure how to react.

"How do you feel about this, Erza?" I ask the red-head.

"Oh, it was my idea." I gap at her. "Well, thanks," I say, finally.

"NATSSSSSSSSU! NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear, and I race to Lucy.

"You okay, girlie?" I ask her.

"I'm perfectly okay! In fact, I'm better than okay, I'm fantastic, Su-chan!" I see Gray and Gajeel snicker at my nickname, and then they both make kissy faces at me. I blush, and then glare at them. "Anyways, look," Lucy says as she begins pulling her shirt up.

"What are you doing?!" I ask rather harshly, while grabbing her shirt to prevent her from stripping in front of a bunch of wild dogs (aka, my friends). "Why are you stripping?" I ask while glaring at them.

"I'm not stripping, I'm just showing you something." Lucy pulls her shirt up a tiny bit, just so that I can see her waist. There lays a pink Fairy Tail tattoo.

"You joined!" I say in surprise. "It's been, like, 10 minutes!"

"Yes, well, everyone seemed really nice. Mirajane offered, and you're apart of it, so sure, why not?" I blush slightly, not sure if she is conscious of what kind of effects her words have on me. "Anyways, I also heard that my mother- Layla Heartfilia- was also a member!" She giggles slightly, and I notice the glass of beer in her hands.

It isn't long into the night before Lucy passes out from the alcohol. Usually I wouldn't let her do something like this, but I'm pretty drunk myself, and we both have a very long week ahead of us.

She slumps against my shoulder as the conversation turns rather sadly. "So, how are you holding up?" Erza asks.

I sigh to myself. "I want to leave, I really do. But, I can't leave Lucy like that, so I guess that I will just have to watch."

"Isn't there anyway to change her mind?" Wendy asks, and I shrug.

"I... I don't think so. I think that Lucy would be willing to give herself up to a suitor if it meant preserving the 'Heartfilia Pride,' or whatever. I know Lucy doesn't want to do this- she's always wanted to travel- and neither than I, but we don't have much of a choice. But, I don't know how I'm supposed to act when I'm around her, if she's going to be engaged to someone. I mean, I'm in love with her, for god's sake!" Lucy stirs slightly against my side, and I fear for a few seconds that I spoke too loudly- but, nope, she's still knocked out.

"Come on, Natsu. There has to be one," Levy says. I shrug, and Gray asks, "So how is this whole thing going down?"

"Well, the possible suitors and Jellal are arriving tomorrow, and they are going to be staying with us for a week. At the end of it, whoever offers the most money will become Lucy's future husband."

"So? Just pay more than them," Gajeel says, and I snort even though nothing about this situation is funny.

"Yeah right. They are going to be paying up to a million dollars, if not more. I make nothing, as of right now. There's no way in hell."

"Well, I have 50 bucks right here, Natsu."

"Thanks, Wendy, but that isn't going to do too much."

"I can pay a lots of money."

"Jellal, that isn't right."

"Why not? I'm pretty sure that we could make the money up," Levy said, and murmurs of 'Yeah!' and 'Come on, Natsu!'

"I... I don't want have to owe you guys anything like that," I said, even though hope became kindling inside of me.

"You won't owe us a thing, Natsu," Mirajane said gently. "Lucy is now one of us, even if it has been a short period of time. Think of it as us saving one of our Nakuma from being unhappy."

* * *

Day One

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy, they're here," Natsu called out quietly. I came downstairs, wearing the red dress that used to be my mother's. There stood four men in the foyer- one I recognized to be Jellal, from the other night. Strange seeing him here- I thought he had a thing for Erza.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said. One of them, the one with blonde hair, steps forward and says, "Pleasure's all mine." He takes my hand and kisses it. "My name is Sting," he introduces, but I don't pay attention to him. Instead, I'm looking at Natsu, the way that his fist was clenched, the way that Jellal seemed to be forcing him to stand quietly. "Oh, this is Rogue, my butler. I hope you don't mind if he stays with us."

"Uh, no problem," I say, and then give a quick bow to the man with black hair and crimson eyes. I see his eyes flash with anger when Sting says 'butler,' but he makes no comment.

The next man- one with honey brown hair and sunglasses- steps forward and bows deeply. "My name is Loke, Hime." Known him for two seconds, and I'm already 'Princess,' eh? Seems like a playboy, who is used to smooth talking the ladies.

"We've already meet, but I'll re-introduce myself. Name's Jellal," the tattooed man says, and I nod my head.

The day goes smooth enough, despite Natsu looking like he could kill someone. I wonder what's bothering him. But, then again, he's been so moody so lately, I'm trying to ignore it. Maybe he's on his man period, or something. At dinner time, we began small talking, eating the delicious meal that Natsu and Rogue prepared for us.

"So, who's your idea man?" Loke asks, a sly grin on his face.

"Hmm... one who is loyal, and stays by his woman forever," I say this to show Loke, but while I say it, I look at Natsu. He stares back at me. "One who is always by her side, and is very caring and kind. Who wants children. Very passionate." We both stare at each other, my longing masked by the blank poker face that I learned at an early age.

"Well, I don't know about some of those things, but I defiantly am very passionate," Loke says with a smirk, and then says something like 'Especially in bed,' under his breath. Natsu surges forward, but Jellal sticks his arm up. The rest of dinner is uneventful.

* * *

Day Two

I tilted my head back, and gave a wild yelp as I urged my horse to go faster. I love horse back riding, or any physical activity in general. I feel so much more alive in shorts and shirts rather than skirts and dresses. Wind going through my hair, adrenalin pumping through me; it's amazing. I leave my possible future husbands far behind me, too involved into racing my horse against Natsu. We both speed faster and faster, but it ends in a draw.

When I come back, I quickly get down, and then I feel the stares on me. "What?" I ask, knowing that no one will say anything anything unless I prompt them too.

"Well, I've never seen any_ proper_ lady ride like that," Sting says in a snide tone, and I blush. "Nor have I seen one allow her _butler_ ride along side with her."

"Natsu and I are friends."

"Well, that will have to change, won't it?"

I try to exchange a glance with Natsu, but he's avoiding all eye contact.

Later, at night, I quietly creep into his room, avoiding the hallways by using the secret passage that connects our rooms together. Even though it's late at night- actually extremely early in the morning, around 2 A.M- Natsu's still awake, and he stares blankly at the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask, and his head jerks up, as if he never noticed that I had entered his room.

"Lady Lucy," Natsu says in surprise, and I gape at him. He blushes a little, and explains, "Well, I figured that it wouldn't be appropriate if we continued the way that we have been, so I should get use to a strict Butler/Lady relationship." I take long strides across the room, and then smack him on the back of his head. "Ow, what was that fo- you're crying," he says in shock.

"I-If you dare think another thought like that, I swear, I will... I will... I will do something completely terrible to you, okay?"

"But-"

"Don't you fucking 'but' me, Natsu." His mouth, which was already hanging open drops to the floor. I wasn't supposed to cuss- it's unlady like, and those types of words shouldn't be in high society.

"Luce-"

"You care about me, right?"

"W-What? Of course I do!"

"Then promise me! Promise me that you will never leave my side, no matter what," I say roughly.

"But, when you are married, it wouldn't be right to still be friends with me."

"I don't give a shit. Promise me."

"...I promise," Natsu says soberly, and I nod my head several times before sticking my hand out, pinky raise.

"Pinky promise?" I ask childishly. Natsu leans forward, as if to grab my pinky with his, but all of a sudden his lips are on mine, and they are so soft, so warm, and everything is just perfect, perfect. He jerks back quickly, but the warmth still spreads through me quickly.

"Sealed with a kiss," he says quietly.

* * *

Day Three

That bloody liar.

I fell asleep last night, snuggled up closely against Natsu. The first thing I notice when I wake up? He's gone, a note on top of his pillow.

I hate him.

_Lucy,_ it says.

_I'm leaving for now, but I promise that I will be back. I swear._

_Natsu._

He freaking left me. Alone.

I feel hollow as the day goes on, as well as the following days.

* * *

Day Four

Nothing changes. Sting is still a jerk, Loke is still trying to get in my pants. Jellal is completely uninterested, and only makes small talk with me.

* * *

Day Five and Six

I think I'm dying right now.

I completely hollow, completely blank. I can't feel anything; I'm numb.

Natsu still isn't back.

I knew deep inside of myself that we couldn't always be together, since I would probably end up engaged to some bitch who would never understand the relationship I have with Natsu. I just choose to ignore that day, choose not to think about it, to worry about it when it came.

What a fool I was.

And what pain I'm in now.

* * *

Day Seven

It's the last day, and the day the men bid for me. Jellal goes first:

"My deal is off; I'm not looking for a wife." I doubt he ever was in the first place, which leads me to wonder why on Earth he came here in the first place.

"Seven Hundred Thousand," Loke says, and I smile at him. Well, at least that's something.

"Eight Hundred Thousand," Sting says.

"Eight Hundred, Fifty Thousand."

"One Million," Sting says loudly, and I gasp slightly to myself. I didn't know I was worth _that_ much.

"Loke, any offer?" He shakes his head, and I smile, although it's a fake one. Sting extends his hand and I take it.

"Finally," he mumbles, and I look up at him in confusion. "Oh, we can finally get rid of the Heartfilia business. They have been in our way for eons, now."

"Wait, I thought-"

"That I would keep the business? As if. I just came to destroy it, and you were an added business. Now, whenever I'm in a lustful mood, at least I have a little blonde doll to keep me company," Sting says in a mocking voice, and I glare at him.

"Well, then, I refuse," I say boldly, my heart hammering like crazy in my chest. Sting grabs my arm, and pulls me so that our faces are centimeters apart. "I don't recall giving you a choice," he says, and then leans forward.

"WAIT!" A voice screams, as the door flies open. There stands Natsu, a briefcase at his side. In his surprise, Sting's grip on my arms loosens, and I spin out of his grip. Before I know what's going on, I'm in Natsu's arms, and he's spinning me around. "Hey there, Luce," he says in my ear, and I dully notice that I'm crying.

"Where the hell have you been, you jerk? I thought you left me!" I scream while slapping his arm, and then Natsu laughs.

"I said I would back!"

"Yeah, but who would believe that? I mean, come on, Su-chan," I say, but I'm grinning, so happy that he's back. In the days of his absence, I was completely numb. Now I'm back... alive, I guess you could say.

"What are you doing?" Sting snaps, and I remember that he's standing right behind me. I turn around to see Jellal smiling, Loke frowning, and Sting looking outraged. "Look, butler, I don't know if you understand this or not, but she's _my_ fiance-"

"Wrong," Natsu says in a giddy voice, and I look at him in confusion. "On behalf of Fairy Tail Bar and myself, we offer to take Lucy Heartfilia for $1,956,250 and 2 cents." I gap at him for several moments, not daring to believe it.

"Are you kidding? That rusty old bar where old drunks and rapists-" Before he could continue, Jellal punched him in the face, a calm look on his face.

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence, since three full-fledged members of Fairy Tail are standing right in front of you," Jellal says while nodding his head in Natsu and my direction.

"Hey, um, Lucy," Natsu says awkwardly, and I look at him. "Uh, well, willyoumarryme?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, the thing is, I'mkindainlovewithyou, sooo..." I stare at him for the longest time, and he scrims under my gaze. "Well, I understand if you don't wan-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Oh, hell yes, Natsu Dragneel. You promise not to leave my side, and I guess this could be one form of fulfilling that promise." I blush and smile shyly. "And I love you, too." The words are foreign on my tongue, but it feels so... right, I guess, to say.

"But, I can't offer you this lifestyle," Natsu says with a frown. "I can give you a good life, but not a rich one. We will move around a lot, and stay at Fairy Tail, and-"

"I don't mind," I say breathlessly. "I wouldn't mind change." He smiles at me, and we set off to go have the life I always dreamed of having.

* * *

**So, that's the end of it! Lame ending, but I suck at ending things . Sorry if Natsu seemed OOC to you, but I could imagine this going on in my head, so... Anyways, reviews, anyone?**


End file.
